Almas Gemelas
by MikanRamos
Summary: Cuenta una antigua leyenda que las almas gemelas son antiguos amantes a los que no se les permitía en vida dar fruto a su amor. cuentan que su almas siguen vagando por el mundo, saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo, generación tras generación, siglo tras siglo, con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse y al fin cumplir su destino juntos.
1. Alma Gemela

_Cuenta una antigua leyenda que las almas gemelas son antiguos amantes a los que no se les permitía en vida dar fruto a su amor. Cuentan que su almas siguen vagando por el mundo, saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo, generación tras generación, siglo tras siglo, con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse y al fin cumplir su destino juntos._

 _Siente una ráfaga de aire frío, puede ver la ciudad a sus pies, por alguna razón sabe que está volando. Detiene su avance para colocarse en un árbol dentro de un parque cercano, lleva sus mano hacia su foco de visión y ve unas largas pero elegantes uñas en sus manos, observa su vestimenta negra como la noche, con detalles rojos carmesí, se sorprende al sentir otra extensión de su cuerpo, una cola. Algo curioso, baja con un elegante aleteo hacia el lago cercano de ese árbol, observa su reflejo y se impacta un poco, pues se ve así mismo con el cabello rojo de cual unos pequeños cuernos sobresalen, sus cejas están como siempre, sus ojos seguían siendo verdes, pero era un verde brillante y cautivante, como gemas con luz propia, quedando anonadado al ver su reflejo, sonriendo con una pícara malicia, pero ésta se ensancha más al sentir una peculiar pero tan familiar aura. Salió rápidamente de su auto análisis, para después sentir como si una serpiente envolviera su cuerpo, rodeándolo seductoramente, desde su cintura hasta su muslo, no sintió necesidad de alejarse, en vez de eso pudo admirar que su reflejo mostraba una cara de placer._

 _La repentina presencia lo jaló y rápidamente un brazo rodeó con posesividad su cintura, su cuerpo chocó con otro más grande, automáticamente sus propios brazos se envolvieron en el cuello ajeno, se permitió mirar el rostro del cuerpo que lo envolvía demandante y se encontró hipnotizado por unos ojos azules, unos ojos tan brillantes que podías sentir el peligro emanar de ellos, percibió como los ojos lo observaban con lujuria, pasión y una chispa que lo tentaba a seguirle el juego a su captor, pudo sentir en su oreja el cosquilleo de una suave risa de locura y posesión, una mano demandante tomó su barbilla y la jaló hacia arriba, percibió que los tóxicos ojos azules le perforaban lentamente, la cercanía comenzaba y el sensual aliento del demonio se impregnaba en su boca, los labios comenzaban a querer tocarse con locura, un centímetro más y..._

Despertó.

En medio de su cama de dos plazas, decorada con distintas gamas de colores azules, un chico de diecinueve años despertó de ese raro sueño, que era distinto cada día pero al mismo tiempo similar, lo único que no cambiaba era el co-protagonista de su sueños, siempre eran los mismos ojos azules, sólo que en ésta ocasión el chico era de cabello azabache, pero tenía el mismo peinado, con un pequeño mechón que parecía ser inmune a la gravedad, el mismo acento norteamericano, y la misma sonrisa que a veces era altanera, otras veces seductora e inclusive hasta tierna, era el mismo chico siempre, que a veces le llamaba por su nombre, otras le llamaba por su apellido, otras le nombraba Inglaterra, pero cada vez que él intentaba decir su nombre o estaba a punto de besarlo, despertaba, como ahora; sobresaltado, y con una sensación cálida en sus labios.

Decidió despejar su mente con una ducha, hoy sería un día atareado por las festividades de Picas, la tarde no la catalogaría como normal para los ciudadanos del reino, hoy era el día de la selección de los nuevos Reyes de Picas, un día muy esperado para todos los jóvenes de entre 18-20 años, quienes pertenecen a la escala de edades para ser seleccionados por el reloj, quien juzgaría el corazón de los jóvenes y decidiría a los futuros gobernantes del gran reino azul, un evento que sucede cada setenta años, con la marca que aparecerá cuando los antiguos nobles entreguen sus preciadas marcas ante el "relojero."

Después de terminar de arreglarse como corresponde, se encaminó a la cocina acompañado de una mochila, el día de hoy aprovecharía para comprar unas nuevas pinturas, últimamente sus pinturas eran sobre ese extraño y alegre chico que invade sus sueños, pintaba ojos azules, paisajes de verano que le recordaban a la sonrisa de ese joven, o simplemente el cielo y el océanos que sentía tras sus ojos azules, que a pesar de ser tan comunes en Picas, ningún tono se asemejaba a los preciosos zafiros que invadían sus fantasías, esos colores que eran plasmados en su arte. Hoy pintaría aquel inusual parque junto con la silueta de esas dos criaturas que derramaban un amor apasionado.

Al entrar en la cocina se sorprendió de encontrar a su hermano mayor despierto, con un mandil mientras servía dos tazas de té, éste al verlo colocó un plato con el desayuno y una taza delante de él, siendo esto una muda invitación a que lo acompañara a desayunar.

—¿Y esto porqué? - El menor sabía que su hermano era rara vez atento con él, lo que lo llevaba a dudar de lo que éste planeaba. —¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que quieras acabar con la culpa?

—Que mal concepto tienes de mi, conejo. - El pelirrojo se acercó sobre la mesa para desordenar la ya revuelta melena del rubio. —Sólo, tengo el presentimiento de que no podré hacer esto en mucho tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres? - Arthur de repente sintió un vació en el estómago, eran hermanos y peleaban como tal, pero estar sin su molestia personal verdaderamente le sentaría extraño. —¿A dónde irás Scott?

—¿Yo? a ningún lado, le prometí a mamá que no te dejaría solo hasta que te entregue en el altar.- El más bajo sólo rió ante esto, la muerte de su madre les afectó a los tres, pero aún así deseaban mantener la memoria alegre de ella, además bien saben que la matriarca Kirkland odiaría que sus "niños" se deprimieran, después de la muerte de ésta su padre se encargó de lograr un ambiente de unidad que su madre siempre quiso, así fue como los Kirkland lograron salir adelante, y aprendieron a ver la despedida de un ser amado como un "nos volveremos a ver". —¿Y a dónde pensabas irte sin decirme?

—Iré por pinturas nuevas, tuve otro sueño y quiero plasmarlo. - El mayor sonrió pícaramente mientras levantaba los platos, después de todo su hermano menor siempre contó con él para narrarle lo que sucedía en sus sueños. —¡Scott no sonrías así!

—Ya sabía yo, que me saldrías desviado. - El de cabello rojizos rió mientras que su hermano menor en respuesta le lanzó en la cabeza un pedazo de _Scone_ , rápidamente éste tomo su mochila y salió de la casa antes de que el otro lo retara a comer el bollo por tirarlo al suelo. —No puedo quitarme la sensación de que los momentos juntos están por volverse más cortos.

El joven Arthur Kirkland acomodó su mochila al hombro y comenzó a recorrer tranquilamente las calles de Picas, observando cómo la gente colocaba cintas y banderines con el símbolo de _Spades_ , las calles se llenaban más que de costumbre por los hermosos tonos de las distintas gamas de azules y morados, los niños corrían de aquí para allá con globos de los mismo colores, en las tiendas la flores típicas del reino se mostraban con gran esplendor, era el día perfecto para la selección de los nuevos reyes, Arthur se sentía algo abrumado por tanta felicidad, a veces los ambientes demasiados festivos no cuadraban mucho con su personalidad y lo hacían sentir fuera de lugar.

Sólo faltaba doblar una esquina para poder llegar a su tienda favorita, donde podría comprar todos sus materiales para la pintura nueva, pero antes de girar un grito llamó su atención y pudo ver como un chico rubio caía por culpa de una agujeta mal amarrada, su primera reacción fue reírse y al parecer lo hizo demasiado alto ya que el chico levantó la vista, y ese fue el momento en que todo se detuvo, Arthur sintió como si sus pies se clavaran en el suelo, los ojos azules de ese chico eran iguales a los que siempre le perseguían en sus sueños. Como si su cuerpo estuviera en automático se acercó al chico que ya se había sentado intentando parar el sangrado, causado por el golpe en su nariz, se arrodilló a su lado y le ofreció un pañuelo.

Un roce de manos y fue como si miles de imágenes llegarán como flashback a ambas mentes, vieron gestos del otro, manos entrelazadas, muchas imágenes rebotando en sus mentes y mareándolos, ambos retiraron su mano rápidamente, el chico lastimado colocó el fino pañuelo en su nariz para lograr parar el sangrado, mientras que el otro chico tomaba los lentes que habían caído, agarrando su propio paño, los limpió con cuidado y se los entregó a su dueño.

—¿Estás bien? - Pregunta tonta tomando en cuenta que el chico se lastimó y perdió su dignidad ante un desconocido, pero bueno, la educación ante todo. —¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Así estoy bien, Arthur.- El mencionado quedó impactado, ¿cómo era que ese desconocido sabía su nombre?, ¿era acaso un acosador?, no tenía miedo, lo enfrentaría adecuadamente. —Gracias por la ayuda.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? - El cejón tomó de la camiseta al chico del irregular mechón, era idéntico a lo de sus sueños, por lo cual se puso seriamente nervioso y lo soltó, separándose rápidamente, buscando verse más amenazante. —¿Eres un acosador?

—¿Eh? No, soy Alfred F. Jones, trabajo donde compras tus pinturas.- El americano sonrió mientras se levantaba poco a poco, el sangrado se había detenido pero permaneció con el pañuelo en la nariz, tenía un aroma dulce que le gustaba. —En realidad me dirigía para allá.

—Si trabajas ahí... ¿por qué nunca te vi? - Él mismo comenzó a cuestionarse ¿de verdad nunca ha visto a éste chico?, tal vez por eso aparece en sus sueños, pero, ¿por qué siempre lo ve de diferentes maneras?, nunca lo ha soñado como se encuentran ahora, rodeado de un mundo donde el azul y el morado dan la vida al lugar. —Me eres terriblemente familiar.

—Mi mellizo es quien te atiende en la caja, tal vez por eso te parezco familiar. A mí nunca me habías visto porque siempre trabajo en la bodega.- El más alto sonrió, Arthur rápidamente tocó su pecho, una arrítmica pulsación, lo sentía ridículo pero fue como si su corazón diera un brinco. Inconscientemente siguió al chico, antes de abrir la puerta éste se detuvo. —Siempre me pareciste interesante, pero nunca me animé a hablarte, tuve que perder toda mi dignidad ante ti para al fin poder hablarte.

El chico sonriente se adentró en la tienda dejando a un aturdido Arthur afuera, éste colocó su mano en su frente buscando una señal de fiebre, se sentía arder, su pecho palpitaba locamente, se dio unas pequeñas palmadas para después suspirar y entrar.

—Bienvenido Arthur.- El mencionado se giró para ver a Matthew, éste le sonreía, pero por alguna razón de su cabeza no salía la sonrisa del chico de antes, de su hermano, cerró los ojos y esa sonrisa se convirtió en la de aquel demonio de su anterior sueño, abrió los ojos nuevamente y suspiró. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte. - Se dirigió hacia el área donde las pinturas se encontraban y tomó con delicadeza las necesarias para recrear su sueño de ayer. —Tengo un poco de prisa hoy, por el festejo de Picas, ¿irás a ver el ritual del renacer?-el inglés sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era algo nerviosa, sentía la necesidad de llegar a su casa, su cuerpo pedía a gritos pintar, pintar el rostro del chico. —No, me quedaré en casa, Scott cocinará un pastel.

—Suena divertido.- El de cabello un poco más largo cobró las pinturas y lo despidió con una sonrisa, Arthur rápidamente iba a salir por la puerta pero su muñeca fue apresada por el chico de los penetrantes ojos azules. —Tu pañuelo, te lo devolveré pronto, te lo prometo.

El más bajo sólo asintió y rápido salió por la puerta, acomodando su mochila repleta de pinturas, y corrió como si su vida se fuera en ello, no se detuvo más a observar, sólo corrió y corrió, entrando luego bruscamente a la casa mientras gritaba anunciando su llegada, Scott limpiaba la cocina cuando lo vio subir presuroso, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para subir a ver qué le pasaba a su hermanito, se asomó por el pasillo y extrañado se acercó a la puerta abierta, su hermano rara vez mantenía la puerta abierta, sus ojos se ensancharon al verlo pintando con los dedos, el siempre era demasiado pulcro como para pintar con los dedos, observó como éste fruncía el ceño concentrado en su labor, e inclusive sacaba la lengua y la mordía levemente, parecía desesperado por terminar y cuando menos lo esperó, ante él estaba la escena. El chico que Arthur siempre pintaba, pero ésta vez no era el rostro de unos ojos azules, no era una sonrisa o una mota de cabello, era un retrato completo, un chico sonriente en medio un fondo repleto de colores. El menor de los Kirkland se dejó caer en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, se limitó a sólo mira a su hermano, quien lo observaba impactado.

—Lo encontré Scott.

Eran las 8 p.m., después de la situación con Arthur, Scott logró tranquilizarlo, comieron y pasaron la tarde planeando cómo hablar con su padre. Después de la crisis ambos hermanos terminaron riendo y contando viejas anécdotas de cuando mamá hablaba de las almas gemelas.

Ahora ambos chicos se encontraban intentando cocinar un pastel junto con su padre Alexander Kirkland. Cuando terminaron los tres hombres de la casa se acomodaron en los sofás dispuestos a tomar té, todo tranquilo hasta que el menor habló.

—Papá, ¿tú y mamá creían en la leyenda de las alma gemelas? - El patriarca dejó su té de lado y se levantó para colocarse en medio de sus hijos, agitando el cabello de ambos, sonriendo con nostalgia.

—Ciertamente creíamos y aún lo creo, después de todo, la vida puso a tu madre ante mi muchas veces en mi vida, sólo que yo estaba tan encerrado en mi mundo que nunca las noté, hasta que el destino se desesperó y decidió darme un "empujoncito". - El padre de los chicos se rió divertido recordando cómo conoció a Alice Kirkland.

—Claro, caer literalmente sobre tu futura esposa es súper romántico.- El hijo mayor rió con ironía mientras colocaba los ojos en blanco, su padre conquistó a su manera tonta a su madre después de todo. —Y para que luego ella misma te soltara un cachetada por "acoso sexual".

—Pero pronto se arrepintió y me invitó un té para olvidar nuestro pequeño altercado.- Alexander kirkland miró a su hijo sonriente. —Arthur heredaste tantas cosas de tu madre, que no me sorprendería que conozca tu futuro marido igual que ella.

—¡Ey!, ¿por qué dices marido? - Ambos pelirrojos se miraron y soltaron una tremenda carcajada. —No se rían.

—Perdón querido pero si tú te casas con una mujer, tu madre revive para llevarte consigo a la tumba. - Los mayores siguieron riendo y se miraron a los ojos para decir las siguientes palabras a unísono. —Ya sabía yo, que me ibas a salir desviado.

—¡Padre! ¡Alistor Scott!, dejen de reírse.- El menor se encaminó enojado y avergonzado a su habitación, pero su rostro término de colorearse aún más cuando observó sus pinturas. —Bueno, papá tal vez vaya a tener razón...

Se observó así mismo un momento, unas botas negras, un pantalón de color oscuro, una camisa de seda azul y un tipo de gabardina larga de tono morado oscuro, casi confundible con el azul marino, en su cabeza pudo identificar un accesorio un sombrero, sus manos se encontraban enguantadas, se detuvo observándolas, hasta que otra mano también enguantada tomó la suya, levantó la mirada para observar que ante él estaba el chico de esa mañana, el chico de la tienda vestía un traje de alta clase, el azul claro, combinado a los detalles oscuros en su traje resaltan totalmente su figura, ante la gabardina azul los símbolos de Picas destacan, la corbata negra del chico se le hizo tentadora, siguió levantando la vista y ahora sí totalmente nítido ante sus ojos estaba el chico de la mañana, éste colocó en su mano el pañuelo que le había prestado ante su herida, lo acomodó entre ambas manos mientras la sostenía con firmeza, después poco a poco se arrodilló, para besar su dorso aún enguantado.

— _My Queen._ -Un susurro de la voz de éste chico fue suficiente para derretirlo entero. —Te dije que te regresaría tu pañuelo.

—Alfred...

Despertó nuevamente, como la mañana del día anterior, pero lo que él nunca imaginó es que su sueño no era precisamente un sueño, sino que era un adelanto de lo que sucedería esa misma tarde.


	2. Almas Conectadas

Despertó, pero ésta vez las sensaciones que recibió fueron diferentes, una calidez que comenzó en sus labios lo recorrió como suaves descargas, sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad carmesí y sus latidos se volvieron agitados y salvajes.

Los recuerdos de su sueño lo golpearon de manera repentina, aún podía sentir el calor latente en su mano, donde el beso de aquel chico reposaba, era tan distinto a las otra veces, ya que al fin conocía el rostro de aquel coprotagonista de sus sueños, ésta vez no era sólo una sonrisa, tampoco era sólo el eco de una voz, ésta vez fue tan claro y verídico que lo abrumó y al mismo tiempo lo tranquilizó infinitamente, pues ahora conocía a quien creía que ese mito lo nombraría su alma gemela.

Se levantó tranquilamente, observó la paleta de colores azules que componían su habitación, aunque claro, ningún azul se podría igualar al de los ojos de ese chico, el chico de sus sueños.

Sin importarle nada más, se levantó de la cama, con paso tranquilo se fue directo al baño donde cumplió su rutina diaria de limpieza, algo flojo se colocó sus ropas para enseguida colocarse una bandana para proteger su cabello, tomó firmemente sus pinturas y comenzó a trazar la escena de su sueños, sentía que el pincel era una extensión más de su cuerpo, trazaba formas, perdiéndose entre la mezcla de colores, viviendo en su propio mundo, en su burbuja. Burbuja que se rompió cuando la puerta fue violentamente abierta por cierto pelirrojo.

—¡Arthur Kirkland! ¡¿acaso me ves cara de sirvienta?!- Debemos de agregar que Scott iba con su mandil, bol en la mano izquierda y en la derecha una cuchara de madera donde había rastros de la mezcla que preparaba. — ¿¡A que maldita hora piensas bajar a desayunar!? , no me digas, quieres que te traiga el jodido desayuno a la cama, ¡porque uuuh el jovencito se cree la Reina!

—Ahhh… ¿no debería ser Rey?- El menor de los Kirkland lo miró con enojo, su hermano debía saber bien que odiaba que lo interrumpiera cuando estaba concentrado. —¡Bajare a desayunar cuando acabe! , ¡estoy haciendo mi obra maestra!

—Me vale una mierda si tu obra maestra está en riesgo.- El mayor lanzó su cuchara en el bol, liberando así su mano derecha, misma que usó para tomar a su hermano de la oreja y jalarlo fuera de la habitación .—¡Bajas a desayunar o te quiebro la cuchara de madera en la cabeza!

—¡Scott!, mierda, ¡duele!- El otro soltó su oreja mientras bajaba despotricado, en contra de "ser como criada". —Me lavaré las manos y déjame cambiarme de ropa al menos.

Escuchó un grito afirmativo del pelirrojo, en el cual le daba diez minutos para que bajara "su estúpido trasero" a la cocina, rápido entró a su cuarto decidido a cambiarse las prendas y lavarse las manos, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver unas finas líneas moradas y azules recorrer entre su hombro y cuello.

—¡Scott! ¡Papá!- En poco tiempo Alexander Kirkland y Alistar Scott Kirkland subieron las escaleras, el padre de los chicos llegó con un zapato en la mano y la corbata hecha un nudo, mientras que Scott lo hizo con la cara llena de mermelada de arándanos.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué demonios te pasó para haber gritado como chica?- El menor de los Kirkland temblaba mientras señalaba su espalda, los otros se acercaron para verla, en seguida se sorprendieron notando en su máximo esplendor una marca negra de picas, en su hombro derecho. El símbolo de picas era de un profundo color negro, delicadas y finas líneas azules, violetas y purpuras la rodeaban con elegancia, rosas de tonalidades azules cielos le envolvían, éstas salían de una caja, la cual tenía una fina Q, dando por señal que ésta era la marca de la nueva Reina. —¡Santa mierda!, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?, ¡Arthur, eres la nueva Reina de Picas!

—¡Claro que sé lo que significa!- Era demasiada carga emocional, inestable se abrazó a su hermano, que sin pensar envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza y hombros acunándolo como su madre alguna vez hizo. —Scott, papá, ¿qué voy a hacer?, el peso del país estará sobre mis hombros.

—Idiota, no te irás solo, recuerda que la familia se va contigo.- Regularmente la familia de los reyes era traspasada a unas acogedoras casas que se encontraban cercanas al castillo, específicamente en el boque perteneciente al castillo. —Iré a prepararte un té de azahares como tu madre lo hacía.

Alexander Kirkland se fue a paso calmado, debía dejar que su hijo pequeño hablara con su hermano, sabe que ambos confían mucho en el otro, eran confidentes, cómplices de travesuras, era la unidad en su total representación.

—Además no estarás solo, recuerda que el país se gobierna por el Rey y la Reina, un Jack y un As; soy tu hermano mayor y te protegeré siempre.- Scott acarició suavemente su cabello mientras le sonreía con una ternura que pocas veces mostraba. —Entrenaré como caballero y así te podré proteger junto a los demás miembros, además debo asegurarme que tu Rey sea totalmente digno de ti.

Ahí fue cuando el rubio comenzó a temblar nuevamente, ¿quién será la persona a la cual el reloj lo había unido?, de repente a su mente vino el chico de la tienda, Alfred.

—Scott…yo…- No sabía cómo expresar su temor, ¿qué pasaría con los sentimientos que tiene hacia aquel joven de la sonrisa encantadora? —Pero yo encontré a ese chico. Aquel al que creo es mi "alma gemela", pero… ¿qué pasara si jamás llego a amar al rey que el reloj eligió?

—Arthur, el reloj está lleno de magia antigua y poderosa, el reloj tiene un juicio que jamás se equivoca, tú más que nadie lo sabe, después de todo estudias literatura e historia.- El pelirrojo ayudó a su hermano a levantarse del suelo del que antes inconscientemente fueron sentándose. —Y si tú no amas a tu rey, yo mismo convenceré al chico de la tienda para que te robe.

—¿Cómo diablos harías eso Scott? - El más bajo rió un poco, esto alegró a Scott, al parecer su hermano ya comenzaba a calmarse.

—Algo me dice que ese chico siente lo mismo que tú.- Le ayudó a colocarse la camisa y acomodarle el cabello que se había convertido en un desastre. —Además has soñado tanto con él que estoy seguro que sí son "almas gemelas" que se unirán.

—Eres un soñador, hermano.- El mayor rió ante éstas palabras y sólo atinó a abrazarlo, dejándose consentir y proteger por él.

—Aprendí del mejor.- Scott sonreía con nostalgia, su presentimiento de que sus vidas ya no serían lo mismo se cumplió. —Ahora prepara tus maletas que llamaré a la corte, posiblemente vengan por ti ésta tarde a hacerte las pruebas y a mostrarte el castillo, seguro mañana nosotros llegaremos, prométeme que te tomarás tiempo para tratar a tu rey y si éste no te convence me avisarás mañana y yo me encargaré de que se mantenga en su lugar.

Ambos bajaron con calma hacia la cocina, al entrar a ésta los olores a té y emparedados los rodearon, a diferencia del menor, Scott y Alexander eran muy buenos cocineros.

El silencio era algo incómodo en la mesa, tomaban su té y desviaban la mirada nadie sabía cómo romperlo, hasta que Scott comenzó a reír llamando la atención de los otros.

—¿Qué demonios te pico ahora, Scott? —El rubio miró mal a su hermano ¿al fin había perdido la poca cordura que tenía? —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

El pelirrojo sólo miró a su padre, éste en respuesta le guiñó el ojo dándole una muda aprobación.

Scott se acercó al mueble del televisor, para abrir un cajón extrajo, una vieja película yacía ahí y la colocó en el aparato. Al instante apareció en pantalla, un pequeño Arthur que se encontraba en la tierna edad de siete años, éste corría vestido con ropas de colores azules y en sus manos portaba dos coronas de papel. Una de éstas la llevó donde Scott que tenía doce años y leía un libro, el más pequeño se acercó por su espalda y le puso la corona con rapidez dejándola algo chueca, después se lanzó sobre el regazo de su hermano sin importar que le tirara el libro.

—Scott ahora es el Rey.- Saltó ahora lejos del regazo de su hermano para incorporarse y el colocarse la otra corona. —Y yo seré la reina de picas.

Las melodiosas carcajadas de Alice resonaban, se podía ver como ésta estiraba su mano para acariciar el cabello de su pequeño, por su parte Scott retomó su lectura sin quitarse la corona, no quería escuchar a Arthur renegarle por habérsela quitado. El ambiente era muy armonioso y se volvió más alegre cuando el padre de los chicos hizo su aparición

—¿Dónde está mi traviesa familia?- El movimiento de la cámara reflejaba que la mujer de la familia se levantaba para saludar con un beso a su pareja, inmediatamente era Arthur quien protagonizaba la grabación otra vez, éste se encontraba en brazos de su padre quien lo mecía de un lado a otro, simulando un vals.

—¡No, papá!, ¡el rey es Scott, él debe bailar conmigo!- El menor reía y pataleaba, su padre sólo sonreía. El otro había dejado su lectura para observarlos y rodando los ojos se levantó y fue donde los otros varones.

—Mi reina, ¿me permite esta pieza?- El patriarca bajó al menor de sus hijos el cual rápidamente corrió hacia su hermano mayor, emocionado estiró sus manos para tomar las suyas y comenzar a bailar torpemente.

El vídeo terminó entre risas de toda la familia Kirkland. Arthur ahora se encontraba entre sonriente y apenado, se veía tan rojo que podía competir con el tono pelirrojo brillante de su padre y hermano. Scott se colocó tras su hermano mientras ubicaba sus manos en los hombros de éste.

—Mi pobre e insano hermano, desviado desde tan pequeño.- Arthur inmediatamente se quiso girar para golpear al mayor pero él pudo predecir sus movimientos y se hizo hacia atrás. —Muy malos modales para la futura reina.

—Ya, ya, no peleen en la mesa, niños.- Ambos hijos se acomodaron de nueva cuenta en la mesa aún haciendo señas y mostrándose la lengua, eran peores que niños pequeños. —Pero es curioso Arthur, hace más de un milenio que no había una Reina varón en picas, aunque hace poco se dio en Corazones, pero en ese lugar si es regular que dos varones gobiernen.

La charla llena de risas siguió, Arthur ya se encontraba más calmado, su familia estaría con él y estaba seguro de que hallaría la manera de llegar a un acuerdo con aquel que será el nuevo Rey y su futuro esposo.

—Scott ayuda a tu hermano a empacar, yo me pondré en contacto con las debidas autoridades.- Ambos chicos asintieron, dirigiéndose calmadamente a la habitación mientras Alexander levantaba la mesa.

Al llegar a la habitación del menor, ambos Kirkland la observaron con melancolía, las paredes pintadas de un calmado color azul Persia, en éstas destacaban diversos y coloridos cuadros que habían sido plasmados por el dueño de ésta, de su techo azul grisáceo colgaba una elegante lámpara con colores negro y plata, hasta extrañaría su cama de dos plazas con sus sabanas azul royal y azul capri, ya no despertaría para correr con excitación hacia sus lienzos; pensó nostálgico como sería no tomar cada noche sus libros favoritos del pequeño buró al lado de su cama, ahora veía con gran aprecio y pena todos los pequeños detalles que su vieja alcoba tenía.

—Arthur, baja de tu nube.- El nombrado giró su rostro al mayor, éste se sorprendió al ver pequeñas lagrimas intentando ser contenidas en esos pozos esmeralda, con un suspiro atrajo a su hermano dejando que se aferrara a su pecho y comenzó acariciar su cabello tiernamente. —Vamos conejo, no es el fin del mundo, tómalo como un nuevo inicio.

Arthur sólo asintió y sonrió mientras se alejaba de su hermano. Comenzaron a llenar una pequeña maleta, cada objeto que caía en la maleta era un recuerdo que le haría compañía, entre anécdotas y memorias, la maleta se llenaba y el tiempo pasaba, al acabar con todo Scott tomó la maleta y bajó a la sala en compañía de su hermano, acostándose pronto en el sofá disfrutando sus últimos momentos juntos de esa manera.

El sonido de la puerta los despertó, Alexander tomó por los hombros a su pequeño y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

—Arthur, es el momento.- El joven captó el mensaje y se levantó rompiendo así el contacto, acomodó su revuelto cabello, respiró hondo y se puso firme, apartir de ahora será la nueva reina y debía demostrar seguridad desde su primera impresión. —Estoy listo.

Entraron a su nuevo hogar, el viejo Jack y As de Spades estaban ahí para recibirlos, cada uno portando prendas de colores purpuras y azules calmos, con serenidad de acercaron al menor quien se mostró firme y seguro a pesar del escudriño de los altos mandos.

—Parece que éste será un reinado interesante.- El viejo Jack sonrió tranquilo mientras recibía un ligero asentimiento por parte del As. —Puedo sentir un gran nivel de magia, pero por ahora debemos irnos, puedo asegurar que la marca es ciento por ciento real, eso lo siento muy fuerte, pero debemos seguir los protocolos correspondientes.

—De acuerdo.- Tomó su maleta y la acercó a él, pero antes sin importarle que lo mirasen abrazó con fuerza a su padre y a su hermano. —Los veré mañana o en unos días.

El viejo Jack escoltó a la futura reina a uno de los dos carruajes, el otro sería utilizado por el As para volver después al castillo, ya que primero debía darle la información necesaria a su familia para el traslado.

El viaje comenzó tranquilo, el Jack le provocaba calma, sus ojos avellanas transmitían paz y sabiduría, su corto y canoso cabello estaba acomodado pulcramente en una pequeñísima coleta.

—Tu pequeña maleta tiene un diseño hermoso.- Inclusive la voz del mayor era completamente suave y amable, éste señalaba con calma la maleta de Arthur; ésta era de un frio y elegante azul Oxford, pero el detalle que resaltaba era que la recorrían hermosas enredaderas de jazmín de un precioso color azul bondi, era tranquilizante verlas. —¿La has pintado tú?

—Sí, la pintura y las flores son mi pasatiempo favorito.- Sonrió con timidez, hablar de pintura lo relajaba mucho y apreciaba ese pequeño detalle del Jack para hacerlo sentir más cómodo. —Son gustos que herede de mi fallecida madre.

—Siento mucho tu pérdida.- El más longevo posó su mano en su hombro derecho en señal de comprensión y apoyo. —Estaría orgullosa de ti, con ver como tus ojos brillan por estos temas puedo saber que eres una buena persona.

—¿Cómo puede saber eso?- Era un poco curioso y el ambiente era muy agradable, sentía el camino ligero y ameno. —Yo a veces la extraño mucho, pero sé que se fue siendo feliz.

—El tiempo te da mucha sabiduría, Arthur, y la mía es muy poca a comparación de la que observarás en tu mentora, la Reina Marie.- El otro sonrió, suspirando después con calma ,de verdad admiraba a la Reina Marie, siempre tan elegante, seria y benévola, era admirada y querida por todo el reino, y ahora ella sería quien lo entrenaría. —Estoy seguro que te llevarás perfectamente con ella, te pareces mucho a ella cuando fue elegida reina, pero también existe algo distinto en ti, estoy seguro que resaltarás en tu educación como futura reina de Spades y lograrás muchas cosas.

—Gracias, no lo decepcionaré.- Sus energías se elevaron, la cálida sonrisa del adulto le recordaba mucho a la de su padre, por lo cual se sentía más en confianza, pero la calma se fue para pasar a los nervios. —Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo es el joven elegido para ser el Rey?

—Alguien muy divertido y un poco torpe.- El Jack sonrió moviendo de manera muy curiosa su bigote. —Cuando entró por primera vez al castillo gritó algo sobre los colores de todo el lugar para después murmurar cosa sobre alguien que seguro le encantaría, llegó solamente con una pequeña maleta roja y un pañuelo en su mano, sonreía mucho y pero a la vez se veía algo triste.

El coche se detuvo, Arthur iba a levantarse para abrir la puerta pero el Jack hizo una seña pidiéndole que se sentara.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes se llevarán bien, el aura de ambos me dice que harán grandes cosas, no bloquees tu corazón Arthur.- En ese instante la puerta fue abierta, el Jack salió primero y lo ayudó a bajar, cuando estuvo cerca le susurró. —Sus almas están conectadas, puedo verlo perfectamente.


	3. Dos almas al encuentro

Del brazo del Jack caminó con calma hacía la gran puerta del castillo, en el pequeño trayecto se dio el placer de admirar las rosas de colores suaves que adornan con tranquilidad los alrededores de la infraestructura, al llegar a la entrada dos guardias saludaron al más longevo, éste asintió amablemente en respuesta, Arthur imitó con pena la acción esperando que las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par para que ambos entraran.

El menor se soltó del brazo del Jack para admirar asombrado los colores, adornos y detalles que cubrían el recibidor, estaba tan admirado que comenzó a murmurar sobre la mezcla de colores, las luces y detalles que podía observar. El Jack soltó una ligera risa que fue escuchada por el rubio, quien bajo la cabeza apenado y con el rostro color carmín.

—Tú reacción fue muy similar al chico que recibió la marca del Rey.-Con calma el castaño se acercó a Arthur, colocó su mano en la espalda del otro para así guiarlo hacia la puerta de la derecha: ésta era de caoba negra con grabados del símbolo de picas que coronaba con gran belleza el "árbol de la ciencia."—Aquí revisarán si la marca de la Reina es genuina.

Asintió comprendiendo la situación, después de todo en sus clases se le había contado del proceso por el que se pasa al recibir la marca de picas, aunque claro, el jamás se esperó que esa información le sería necesaria. Observó su alrededor, un laboratorio gigante lleno de la mejor tecnología del reino.

Trabajando arduamente se encontraban científicos, historiadores, analistas, y muchos más eruditos que se encargaban de hacer que la ciencia de picas fuera la mejor de los cuatro reinos, el Jack llamó la atención de todos sólo con un ligero carraspeo; inmediatamente los presentes quedaron quietos y dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada, Arthur comenzaba a sentirse intranquilo al estar siendo observado por todos.

—Annie, María. - Ante el llamado del decano avanzaron dos chicas con el uniforme de los científicos de picas, éstas se presentaron con una ligera inclinación hacia ambos.—Por favor guíen al joven Kirkland a las pruebas que debe realizarse.

—Como usted ordene.-Las mujeres asintieron e hicieron una señal a Arthur para que las siguiera, éste con un ligero nerviosismo se encaminó tras ellas. —Por aquí, joven.

—No esté nervioso, joven Kirkland.-La más baja, quien se presentó como María, le sonrió con calma dándole confianza al rubio. —Es como una revisión de salud rutinaria.

—Lo único diferente es que se centrarán en su marca.-La más alta, llamada Annie, le guiñó un ojo en señal de confianza, esto lo hizo sonreír un poco. —Primera parada. Debe colocarse una bata, y esperar un poco en la habitación, el doctor Dylan es el encargado de revisar la veracidad de las marcas.

Se despidió de las amables chicas e hizo lo indicado, se colocó la bata de color blanco y se sentó en la habitación a esperar, en poco tiempo un joven un poco mayor que él apareció.

Las pruebas duraron alrededor de una hora, pero gracias a la amabilidad y gran conversación que tuvo con el doctor Dylan fue que el tiempo se le fue volando, cuando menos lo notó las chicas de antes volvieron a su lado trayendo consigo la ropa para que se vistiese, y una vez vestido fue encaminado a la salida de la "sala de ciencias" hasta llegar a la habitación donde el Jack lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

—Mi instinto no se ha equivocado.-El aristócrata se acercó para dar una elegante reverencia, para después sonreír con calma y entregarle en sus manos diversas prendas pulcramente dobladas y almidonadas. — Bienvenido seas Arthur Kirkland, nueva Reina del País de _Spades._

Arthur comenzó a sentir como si el suelo a sus pies se convertía en un gran barranco en el cual estaba a punto de caer; un paso en falso y la caída sería dura y eterna. Respiró y concentró todo sus revueltos pensamientos en uno solo: ser un Kirkland y salir adelante.

Tomó las suaves prendas y se encaminó al baño de la habitación, se permitió asombrarse un poco con la gran cantidad de luz que se adentraba gracias a unos hermosos ventanales, lentamente se introdujo en la ducha dejando que el agua fría se llevara todas sus inseguridades. Al terminar de bañarse tomó la esponjada tolla y secó su cuerpo, se acercó al lugar donde la ropa estaba y comenzó a tomar cada una cuidadosamente.

Una camisa de manga larga de un perfecto color blanco, con detalles de encaje corto en las muñecas que le daban un toque elegante, un pantalón de color entre café ocre y pardo, unas suaves botas de gamuza color tinto, y encima de la blanca camiseta se colocó el chaleco clásico de cinco botones negros, tomó con delicadeza el suave listón preparado para que lo usara de corbata, la ajustó en un nudo en cascada, entreteniéndose un poco mientras acariciaba la suave tela buscando tranquilizar su taquicardia.

—Debe ser una broma.-Se quedó sin palabras al ver la gabardina, ¡era igual a la de su sueño!, dudoso la acarició con delicadeza, la suave tela de lino, un hermoso y brillante color violeta parduzco, los finos botones negros se combinaban perfectamente con los detalles de picas bordadas elegantemente en las orillas. Se colocó la prenda con cuidado, acercándose al gran espejo que adornaba el baño y se quedó congelado ante la imagen del espejo. —Mi sueño…

No podía dejar de verse, estaba en un trance, el _flashback_ de su sueño llegó tan rápido que lo mareó. _"Respirar, exhalar, respirar…"_ ; esos eran los únicos pensamientos que transcurrían en su mente, debía centrarse en eso y evitar pensar en un simple sueño. El sonido de golpes con la madera le sacó de su lapsus, y dando una última exhalación murmuró un "pase."

—Te queda excelente. — El Jack sonrió y levantó sus brazos para colocar en la cabeza de Arthur un pequeño sombrero de tono azul Peackock, el cual era rodeado en con un fino listón de seda negra. —Hace mucho tiempo que no se veía a alguien portar el traje masculino de "Reina."

El de la experiencia colocó su mano en el hombro de Arthur, haciéndole una seña en ésta para que caminaran juntos. En el corredor del castillo comenzó a explicar los procesos de tutorías que tendrá a cargo de los actuales reyes, dos años completos en los que los monarcas guiarán a sus sucesores en todos los protocolos e informaciones que deben de saber cómo soberanos del gran reino azul.

—Llegamos, esperen aquí a la Reina y al Rey. Debo decirle que adentro encontrará una sorpresa.—El canoso giñó un ojo con picardía antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando al rubio con la incógnita de lo antes dicho.

Se adentró en la habitación admirando los detalles de grabados en el mármol de las paredes, pero sus ojos brillaron de emoción al observar los vitrales que iluminaban la habitación, hechos con hermosos nichos en arco que sostenían el armonioso juego de cristales morados, blancos, lilas, blancos y rosados, qué gracias a la luz reflejaba en una traviesa danza sobre la madera castaña dándole alegría al pulcro mármol de las paredes.

Cuando salió de su encanto notó la sala de color vino tinto, ésta rodeaba cómodamente la gran chimenea de piedra, atraído por la belleza y calidez que parecía emanar por tan hermoso y fino pero sencillo conjunto a la vez, se acercó esperando sentarse en el gran sofá, pero se sorprendió al encontrar una persona acostada en el mueble.

—¿Quién es? —¿Acaso es su rey? Arthur se acercó para ver bien al chico, ya que desde su ángulo no podía mirar su cara, rodeó el sillón y se colocó en cuclillas frente al rostro durmiente, pero cuando lo miró se quedó de piedra.

Los rubios cabellos del durmiente se desplegaban salvajes en el sillón, su pelo contrarrestaba perfectamente con la piel suavemente bronceada del chico, la respiración de éste era suave y tranquila, mirarlo le daba ternura, pero su mente volvió a la realidad cuando notó el pañuelo, intentó levantarse rápido, fallando miserablemente en seguida, ya que en vez de alejarse cayó encima de él.

Azul y verde, ojos claros llenos de sentimientos encontrados; sorpresa, emoción, pánico, aturdimiento. En fin, tantas emociones que hipnotizaban al otro y hacían que no pudieran apartar la mirada del él, y eso de forma inconsciente, claro. Alfred levantó su mano hacia la mejilla de Arthur, en búsqueda de ese calor, el de cejas gruesas comenzó a acercarse al rostro ajeno, pero un atisbo de cordura apareció en él, haciendo que se levantara pronto para alejarse hasta la pared.

—" _Claro, caer literalmente sobre tu futura esposa es súper romántico"_.- ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento venía a su mente las palabras de Scott?, inmediatamente logró sentir como el calor se arremolinaba en sus mejillas, maldito sea Scott y sus palabras fuera de lugar, y maldita sea su mente que relaciona la historia de sus padres con la acción propia.

No era momento de pensar en eso, se intentó alejar pero de inmediato su mano fue tomada. Cuando el suave guante de Alfred tocó su desnudo dorso, una corriente ligera y exquisita le recorrió completamente, su cuerpo dio un salto e instintivamente miró a todos lados buscando una salida. ¿Sería que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada?, ¿qué tal si en realidad todo era un sueño? Seguramente ahora Scott se encontraría subiendo las escaleras con un vaso de agua que le lanzaría encima para despertarlo, si seguramente pronto pasaría eso, pero no fue así, la sonrisa del chico le confirmó que todo era real.

Se observó así mismo un momento, su ropa era terriblemente familiar a la de sus sueños y eso le hacía sentir nervioso pero cuando la otra mano también tomó la suya, su corazón comenzó a latir con fiereza y su piel se sintió arder, levantó la mirada para observar que ante él estaba el chico de esa mañana, aquél que había logrado hacerle sentir un revoltijo de emociones en tan fugaz instante.

El chico de la tienda vestía un traje de alta clase, una gabardina larga de un hermoso tono azul Francia, ante la gabardina azul los símbolos de Picas destacan con elegancia, combinado a los detalles de un chaleco completo color azul persa que resaltan totalmente la figura de su rey. Los pantalones eran de un color marrón que se complementaban con los mocasines caquis de los cuales era portador. Al subir su mirada, la corbata negra del chico se le hizo tentadora en exceso, siguió elevando la vista y ahora sí totalmente nítido ante sus ojos estaba el chico de la mañana, éste colocó en su mano el pañuelo que le había prestado ante su herida, y lo acomodó entre ambas mientras la sostenía con firmeza, después poco a poco se arrodilló, para besar su dorso aún enguantado.

— _My Queen_.-Un susurro de la voz de éste chico fue suficiente para derretirlo entero. —Te dije que te regresaría tu pañuelo.

—Alfred...

Y frente a él estaba sucediendo el sueño que tanto lo había dejado pasmado, tomó el pañuelo con la otra mano llevando el objeto cerca de su pecho, el calor del beso mágicamente se transportaba a todo su cuerpo, como una ola de un placentero calor, la mirada del chico frente a sí lo hipnotizaba por completo y de manera inconsciente apretó aún más el pañuelo, debía aferrarse a un objeto, a cualquier cosa que le indicara que no era un sueño, y si esto era un sueño, en éste preciso momento deseaba nunca despertar.


	4. Mi Alma es tuya

**Toda historia que inicia debe llegar a un final.**

 **Las almas que se añoraban ahora están unidas y no se piensan separar, caminar** **á** **n juntos en una nueva vida y cuando sus almas se separen con la muerte, volverán a buscarse, porque son almas gemelas, nacieron el uno para el otro y eso no debe de dudarlo nadie, vida tras vida, historias tras historia, el destino siempre los juntará** **.**

 **Mi alma es tuya**

La hermosa noche se hizo presente en el reino azul, el cielo de colores claros abandonó su vestidura para dar paso a la bella oscuridad de su alma, dispuestas a mezclarse con la espesa negrura se encontraban los diamantes del cielo, quienes a su vez tenían la gracia de compartir la bóveda celeste con la plateada luna, la cual resplandecía con la más mística belleza, los faroles del jardín acompañaban con delicadeza a las sublimes flores que lograban brillar más que la mismas estrellas, aromatizando con su encanto y seduciendo a la luna.

El aire nocturno rozó con suavidad las mejillas del chico en el jardín, con un suspiro calmado Arthur agradeció que el viento enfriara su cara, realmente necesitaba bajar el calor que se apoderó de ellas desde el momento que miró a su futuro esposo, pero en realidad esa pequeña sensación de hormigueo en las mejillas y mariposas en el estómago no había desaparecido, no desde que sus ojos verdes chocaron con los zafiros de Alfred en aquel curioso primer encuentro.

—De todas las personas… ¿por qué él? —Su pregunta fue arrastrada por el viento, en espera de llegar a los oídos de alguna deidad que resuelva el enigma que atormenta su mente. —¿Realmente estaremos destinados?

Sus suaves pasos resonaron en el silencio nocturno, con calma y gusto admiraba la hermosura de las fuentes que acompañadas con luces y la majestuosidad de la flora, se creaba el ambiente más maravilloso y fantástico que había conocido alguna vez, y se dejó llevar más por la pomposidad inhumana del lugar cuando cientos de pequeñas luciérnagas alzaron su vuelo, creando una destellante danza, como si las estrellas del cielo, y la tierra, se unieran en una suave comparsa ancestral en honor a la luna. Al sentir el ligero aleteo de las luciérnagas aunado a la lindura del ambiente, no pudo evitar soltar ligeras risas en símbolo de felicidad.

Un brillo distinto llamó su atención, afilando la mirada buscando que había sido ese extraño brillo y para su sorpresa algunas hadas se encontraban jugueteando en el jardín, moviendo sus manos como si dirigieran una invisible orquesta, hasta que notó que las luciérnagas hacían caso al movimiento que hadas indicaban. Una de ellas lo miró y sonrió antes de que los animales de luz crearan un camino, él confiando en las pequeñas criaturas se decidió a seguirlo.

Para su deleite, el camino de luz lo guió a un sitio que describiría como sacado de un cuento de fantasía; un gran quiosco de mármol que tenía un agujero en la parte central donde la luz de luna reflejaba en unos pequeños faroles que iluminaban juntos a una magnifica fuente de cristal, donde el agua era tan transparente que la luz de la luna le daban reflejos plateados como si fuera plata líquida la que corriera libre por las figuras de dos amantes abrazados, la fuente era protegida con las bellísimas rosas blancas y azules, se acercó con cuidado, paso a paso como si el lugar lo colocara en un trance, trance del que despertó al escuchar un suave tarareo.

Alfred, aquel hombre al que el destino lo había atado, se encontraba tarareando una dulce melodía y a su vez balanceaba su cuerpo como si fuera al compás de un suave vals, lo que más quemaba su curiosidad era que el futuro rey que podría portar la ropa más elegante de los sastres más reconocidos, sólo portara unos pantalones sencillos junto con una vieja sudadera de color rojo, hasta se sorprendió de notar que no tenía zapatos puestos y a pesar de todo el chico disfrutara de la sensación del frio mármol y el húmedo pasto que pisaba con cada paso de su suave bailoteo.

Mientras que el de ojos zafiros giraba encantado entre las luciérnagas, Arthur se acercó a él , su mente se relajaba a cada paso que daba, la música y el ambiente nocturno lo hacían caer en un mágico hechizo, logrando que de forma inconsciente su cuerpo se acompasara en los pasos de Alfred, hasta que ambos chocaron sin querer, como si sus cuerpos fueran imanes deseosos de atraerse, los futuros monarcas se sorprendieron ante el contacto, pero anhelando no separarse llevaron sus manos al lugar que pertenecían al momento de un suave danzar, esta vez no eran sólo sus cuerpos los que se movían al compás de una música natural, eran sus almas que jubilosas de encontrarse otra vez disfrutaban de la libertad, reluciendo con encanto aquellos pasos que derramaban un aura de fantasía.

El zafiro y la esmeralda conectaron, un hermoso brillo le dio vida a los ojos de los dueños, Alfred atrajo con suavidad a Arthur, dejando que la cabeza de este descansara sobre su pecho mientras el suave movimiento continuaba, el pecho del más alto se sentía cálido y dulce como los besos de su madre o los abrazos de aquellos amados familiares, pero a la vez el calor se volvía único y ardiente como el calor del ser amado.

—Ésta sensación… es tan familiar. —Alfred detuvo el balanceo para mirar con dulzura a su compañero —Como si esto fuera lo correcto.

—Es lo correcto. —Los rostros de ambos se acercaron lentamente, dando un mudo permiso de detener lo que sucedía si así se deseara, pero ninguno lo quería, el cálido aliento de ambos se mezcló con premura, hasta que ambos labios se tocaron gentil, dulce y suavemente, y en cuanto los labios de ambos se separaron, el futuro rey se inclinó para besar la mano derecha de aquel que sería nombrado reina, para después besar el dedo anular izquierdo de su pareja, como símbolo de promesa eterna. —Arthur, no sé qué me depara el futuro, lo único que sé es que nuestro destino es estar juntos, pero no quiero que sólo nuestras almas estén conectadas, quiero dar todo de mi para ganarme tu corazón y ser el merecedor de todo tu amor.

—Alfred, apenas nos conocemos. —El nombrado se levantó para después abrazar de nueva cuenta a su compañero. —No sé nada de ti y tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Puede que eso sea cierto, pero por eso a partir de ahora recorreremos éste camino, juntos. Yo Alfred F. Jones te prometo que me convertiré en tu amigo, y si no puedes verme como aquel que ames seré tu fiel compañero, juntos nos convertiremos en el sostén de nuestro pueblo, juro ante ti que nuestro reino será grande. —Una elegante reverencia se presentó, los ojos llenos de determinación brillaron con divinidad ante la luz de la luna, brindándole a su compañero una gran seguridad y confianza. —Lo haremos juntos. Porque yo Arthur Kirkland te juro dar cada paso junto a ti, pensando siempre en nuestro pueblo, ambos haremos lo mejor como los monarcas de _Spades_ _._

El próximo rey extendió su mano, la cual fue tomada delicadamente hasta ser envuelta tiernamente, brindándoles a ambos una cálida corriente que recorría su cuerpo.

Compartiendo ese suave calor ambos rubios se encaminaron a las puertas del castillo, dejando atrás el santuario donde ambos dejaron a sus almas unirse hasta el fin de sus días.

 **Ahora es momento de terminar la historia que con gusto se ha contado, las almas se han encontrado después de** **é** **ste tiempo separados, ahora más que nunca creerán en el destino.**

 **Un ciclo ha terminado, pero uno distinto ha empezado, un nuevo relato que en otro libro será contado.**

 **Adiós Almas gemelas, tu momento ha terminado, fuiste un ciclo de conocer a tu ser amado, pero ahora la historia ha cambiado.**

 _ **Las llaves del tu corazón**_ **será un nuevo relato** **,** **que muy pronto será revelado…**


End file.
